


Walk Beside You

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse Japan [1]
Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gokusen Drama, Shin doesn't go to Africa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recap of the first Drama...and Shin's confession...for the fourth time.  This fic paves the way for Dragon Verse Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: I didn't want to rewrite all of Gokusen so...just a recap of Shin and Yankumi's thoughts and feelings throughout the drama. I'm hitting on key points of course...And then I'm focusing on after the drama. Shin is NOT going to Africa. It’s still ridiculous that ShinKumi didn't happen in the dramas and the movie since its canon in the manga. Grr. One of the hardest things I've ever had to do...was break my mom's heart when I told her Shin and Yankumi didn't get together in the dramas. I still got her to watch Gokusen 2 and 3 and she liked them, but loved the first best. We both agree that Gokusen 3 is worth watching simply because of Ren.
> 
> Note 2: Yes. My mom is a drama junkie.
> 
> Note 3: It will be a while before the Dragons of Japan meet with the DroA (Dragons of America), but this is all in the same universe, it’s not an AU. No actual changes happen in this story...I'm just setting things up. o^^o

Walk Beside You  
calikocat

Word count: 2108  
Disclaimer: Gokusen in any form does not belong to me.

XXX

Things had certainly changed for Kumiko during the last year. She'd seen a side of things that she hadn't really considered before she started teaching. It had never occurred to her before working at Shirokin that there were teachers that existed who didn't love what they did. Or that some considered a certain kind of student to be trash and not worth their time. Kumiko simply could not imagine throwing a person away like refuse, just because they didn't meet a certain standard.

But...that could be because of the world she grew up in. Her grandfather took in all sorts, the people that society pushed aside as not good enough. Not all Yakuza bosses were as kind as him...but most gladly took in those that had nowhere else to go. Everyone needed a place to belong, and all of the clan's understood the simple fact; that they were stronger together, than when they stood alone.

She remembered how high her hopes had been on her first day; eagerly waiting to introduce herself to the students she'd be teaching. They had welcomed Fujiyama-sensei so warmly and passionately...but then she'd stepped onto the stage, lowered the microphone to her level. Why the hell was Fujiyama-sensei so damn tall anyway? She'd lowered the microphone to speak...and they'd yelled at her to go home...they didn't want such a plain looking woman as a teacher.

These were the students she wanted to teach? The kids that she wanted to shed blood, sweat and tears with to help them achieve her dream and all of theirs? What had happened to these kids to make them like this?

And then...then HE walked in the gym with a yawn and a lazy stretch, like a lion waking up from a mid-day nap. Silence fell over the gym as he sauntered in, ignoring the fear that emanated from the teachers on stage, and straight to the group that had been booing her. He looked up, straight at her, meeting her eyes. They stared at one another for a moment, and then he looked away, dismissing her, bored and unimpressed.

Kumiko hadn't known his name then...but she knew by the presence around him and the way the others looked to him...he was their leader. And that made things interesting.

That first day had been a long one; and she still found it funny that her students had tried to intimidate her. Like she'd be scared of high school boys, HA! Throwing those paper wads at her back while she wrote her name on the board had been a bit much though...and then Kuma had thrown that baseball.

In that moment she'd almost given herself away...but he'd thrown it at the back of her head and she certainly wasn't gonna let it hit her. So she caught it...and let some of her fighting spirit slip through. There was a surprised silence and for half a second her eyes met his...and then she shoved that anger right back down and looked at them with wide eyes. “Eh? This is a baseball isn't it? That's dangerous!” And just like that her cover was still intact. Thank god.

Still...it just got more interesting from there...and really, her kids knew how to find trouble. Kuma with the money he took from the head teacher...Minami and the girl who was two-timing him...Uchi and the guy he beat up for beating a puppy. And really it wasn't always their fault. Kuma wanted to get back at head teacher for always bullying them...Minami didn't know the girl he liked was dating a gang leader too...and Uchi well...she'd beat up a punk who hurt a puppy too. But they were good kids really.

She nearly had a heart attack though when Sawada found out...she'd tried so hard to keep her family background a secret. Make no mistake she was glad he'd returned her phone when he'd found it...and she was glad that after meeting her he'd started coming to school...on time even! Hell...never mind. She was glad he knew, glad there was someone to help her keep her secret. Glad he had a reason to smile, even if it was to laugh at her. Making her students smile and eager to enjoy life was part of why she had wanted to become a teacher in the first place.

 

She got to know each of them through the first three months so well, learning their hopes and dreams...the reasons they had for losing them...the adults who had hurt them, smashing their hopes like ships on a rocky shore. And she did what she could to help them, heal them...even when it meant hurtling her love at them with a well aimed fist. Luckily no one had needed a second punch to understand her...she hated hitting them.

But then...her secret was exposed...and everyone knew...and her students didn't care. She was still Yankumi to them, that hadn't changed. She was still their teacher, the only one they truly respected...and that made her happy. So much that she nearly cried there in the classroom.

It was why she didn't regret resigning; it was to protect them after all, her precious students. After the incident with the reporters, the way they bullied her kids...and they'd fought back. No. She hadn't regretted handing over her resignation...even as she walked away from the school with tears on her face and her boys crying out for her to come back. It was all she could do to protect them...and it was the right thing. But it hurt so badly, hearing their screams, yelling for her to come back...Sawada Shin's voice the loudest of all. The pain in his voice reached deep inside her chest and crushed her heart. Up to that point...walking away from him...from them was the hardest thing she had ever done.

So she was mad beyond reason with the stunt they pulled at the symposium where the Director of the Board had intended to announce that she had left and the honor of the school remained intact. They had barged in and given their reasons why she should be allowed to come back, that she was the only teacher who had ever fought for them. She was the only one who had ever believed in them. The only teacher to listen to them, to talk to them as equals, the only one who cared about them as human beings. And if she wasn't reinstated...they would drop out...every single one of them. And for an entire class to drop out like that… there was no way Shirokin's honor would ever recover.

Kawashima-sensei and Fujiyama-sensei had called her during the chaos begging her to come, to help her students. And she had, she'd come running, gladly accepting the ride Shinohara-san had offered her, anything to get her to Shirokin faster.

They hadn't started fighting yet; their arms were at their sides, hands tightly clenched so they wouldn't strike out at the teachers pushing them back. All the while they were yelling at the Director to listen to them, to not fire the one teacher who had ever treated them as people and not trash.

She was mad at them for doing something so stupid, throwing away their education like it was nothing...but at the same time moved that they would sacrifice so much for her. But she couldn't let them do it. Not that. So she yelled at them one last time...and she walked in, everyone parting so she could. “Such a stupid thing.” She whispered, just loud enough so Sawada would hear as she knelt to pick up his resignation on the floor.

With that important slip of paper in her fist she asked for a moment to speak. To address the symposium. The Director wasn't going to let her...but then head teacher stepped up and told her to come forward so she could say her words.

And she did.

She asked her fellow teachers to support her precious students, all the way to graduation. She asked the crowd to not give up on them; they were still immature and had a lot of growing up to do. But they had so much potential; their futures truly were blindingly bright. The boys interrupted a little, still upset that she had resigned, saying things like school was no fun without her...that there was no point in coming if she wasn't there. It meant she had to yell at them a little more, something she was used to, and it felt good, to talk to them like this. Heart to heart.

“You guys, listen carefully. You may not be good academically, but you guys have the most important thing as human beings. Right here.” She patted her chest over her heart and let her tears fall. “So go live your life with pride, confidence and dignity.” She bowed and left the stage...aware that there wasn't a dry set of eyes in the room. She got as far as the door when there was the sound of paper tearing and the Director questioning the head teacher. Who'd just ripped up her resignation. Going against the Director for the first time and declaring that Shirokin needed her.

Applause filled the air. And Uchi, as stunned as her other students, asked in a timid voice. “So, she doesn't have to quit?”

Sawada let out a choked laugh. “Of course not.”

Their victory cries filled the air and the next thing she knew she was being carried and paraded around the gym. Sawada running beside her while cheering and yelling banzai! Though how they ended up outside playing a game of kick the can that involved her students, the other teachers, a couple of police officers and her yakuza henchmen was a mystery. But it was the most fun she'd had in a long time. Running around with her students a step behind.

Those three months had been even eventful and exciting...but she wasn't naive enough to think her troubles with them would be over.

 

She'd been right, of course, but that was expected. She just wished it hadn't happened so close to graduation. But it worked out...and her precious students graduated. Her dream for them was fulfilled...and they would have to part. Graduation was bittersweet. She'd had such fun with her students over the year. But it was time for them to move on...time for them all to go their separate ways.

Sawada Shin's graduation speech had her in tears...and when they all bowed to her and thanked her...Her heart swelled in love and pride. The last hurdle...was the more personal farewell in the classroom. They, of course, being delinquents played a trick on her, and as soon as she opened the door a damp rag fell on her head.

She glared at them...then smiled fondly at the graduation sign on the black board...misspelled of course. And while they were still laughing because their little trick had gotten her....she started to cry. And their laughter stopped, some of them looked ready to panic, Sawada included. 

Her next words assured them that they had no reason to panic...she was just saying goodbye and this farewell was much more personal. She revealed that she hadn't always been confident in her teaching as she was fresh out of University after all...that each move was a trial and error situation. That she had learned as much from them as they had from her. Again there wasn't a dry eye.

And it was over...

She walked them to the gates. Heard their final goodbyes and said her own in return. They turned and walked away and she watched them as they laughed and cheered and waved.

 

So she was completely floored when Sawada Shin showed up at her house the next day and asked if she had a moment to talk.

“Oi Yankumi!”

She blinked at the familiar voice that she hadn't expected to hear again, not so soon anyway, and moved to peek around the wall. And there he was standing in the entryway. “Eh? Sawada?”

His face was serious, but at the same time he looked terrified. “Do you have a few moments? I want to talk to you about something.”

What a silly question, didn't he know she'd always have time for any of her previous students...especially him. “Of course.”

He smiled and some of his nervousness vanished. “Walk with me?”

She nodded, slipped on her shoes and followed him out. They walked for a ways, getting further and further from her home, stopping by the nearby shrine. There he faced her and spoke with such seriousness.

“Kumiko.”

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: Sorry the first part was so short, but cutting it off where I did seemed right.
> 
> Note 2: Somehow Shin's part ended up being longer...but then he fell in love with her first so I guess it’s only fair.

Word count: 3020

XXX

It took Shin a few moments to work up his nerve. This wasn't just a simple talk he was about to have. This was his entire future. A future he wanted to share with her. If she accepted him. If her family accepted him... and not just as her student, former or otherwise. But as simply...hers.

Another deep breath and he stepped inside the gates of the Oedo group and walked through the garden to the front door. Hoping that he'd be walking back out...and not carried out because Yankumi had KO'ed him. Remembering everything that had happened in the past year since he'd met her. Remembering how he'd hated almost everything in this life except his sister and his friends...until she had come into his life.

Yamaguchi Kumiko.

xxx

He'd woken from his usual morning nap on the river bank, the sun on his skin and the scent of cherry blossoms in the air. What should have been refreshing only made him more tired...still...he groaned and stood. He was late, as always, and he didn't care, as always. His friends had headed off to school early to check out the new teachers, both women. Again, he didn't care. Even if they were women, they would just write them off as trash and be done with them.

He headed toward Shirokin anyway. Might as well. While school was boring, it was even more boring being away from the others.

When he'd gotten there, he heard the entire school chant 'Go home!' 'Go home!' Huh. Guess that meant the new teachers were a disappointment. He entered the gym, still feeling tired, and scratched his head and stretched and yawned. It was quiet now and everyone parted so he could get to his friends uninterrupted.

They grinned at him before motioning with scary looking faces to the woman at the microphone. He looked at her. She wore a red jersey, tracksuit, her hair in ponytails and wore glasses. Dorky. Boring. Another teacher who would have no impact on their lives. He looked away and left, the others following him out.

When she joined them in the class room things happened as they normally did. She tried to be nice at first but her yelling at them to be quiet woke him up. Kuma threatened her and the others cheered him on. She seemed unafraid but that would change. Shin laid his head back down to the sound of her reintroducing herself and writing her name on the board.

Yamaguchi Kumiko. Boring.

The whole class threw paper wads and airplanes at her back as she wrote...but he saw Kuma take a baseball and aim it. He threw it before Shin could tell him not too. Actually hurting a teacher was taking it too far...Shin knew that from experience.

But then something happened. Something unexpected. Time seemed to slow down as that ball headed straight for the back of her head. She moved, just a bit, and instead of hitting her...she caught it.

There was a chill in the room then...like some otherworldly power filled it. Shin was sitting straight up while she was turning to face them. Their eyes met for what seemed like a second...and they were fierce and full of fire.

And then she said in a girlish voice, eyes now wide in surprise and innocence. “Eh? This is a baseball isn't it? That's dangerous!” The moment was over and he wondered if he had imagined it. Or maybe things were about to get very interesting.

And they had.

 

The next day she came back, Kuma's stunt hadn't scared her off at all; in fact, she seemed just as cheerful and hopeful as she had the first day. But Shin was sure they would wear her down. They always did.

 

It was the third day that she did another interesting thing. She claimed to believe Kuma when he said he hadn't stolen the money that head teacher had collected. Shin personally didn't care if Kuma had stolen the money or not. They'd see through her lies. No one ever believed them or trusted them.

But she kept it up, saying she believed him when he said the bag he'd had only looked like the one they were looking for. That he'd kept cigarettes and a lighter in it...and had thrown it away because it was falling apart. He told her that he'd thrown it in the river. So that crazy lying teacher went to the river and started looking for the bag to prove Kuma's innocence. She was there, trudging through the water and mud when they left school and partied all night, and poor Kuma overcome with guilt snuck out of the karaoke place they were at early in the morning.

Shin followed him, but wasn't there in time to stop him from telling Yamaguchi the truth. That he'd lied to her. That he'd stolen the money. He'd let his rage, the deep, deep anger, that he always carried inside against adults out then.

“Kuma!”

“Shin?”

“Do you know what'll happen if you tell her? You'll get kicked out!”

“I know.” Kuma had answered.

But really, Kuma had no idea. Shin did. He'd been through it all before. “You don't know!” He turned to look at Yamaguchi who was looking down at the water, as if she wasn't listening. “You believe us? You're our teacher? Don't make me laugh!” He yelled at her, he raged at her really. Letting out everything he felt, his hatred for lying teachers and adults who only cared about appearances and the school's honor. Gladly throwing away trash students like them who didn't follow the rules.

When he ran out of steam she looked at Kuma, as if Shin wasn't there. They talked for a bit, Kuma told her what happened. How the head teacher had dropped the bag and Kuma had taken it. She nodded and told him it was enough, if the money was returned everything would work out. But Kuma didn't have the money anymore; some thugs had roughed him up and taken it from him.

That got Shin going again. “The money's gone, now what are you gonna do? Turn Kuma in? Protect Shirokin's honor? Kick him out? That's what any worthless teacher would do.”

She didn't look at him, but kept her eyes on Kuma, and declared she'd get the money back. Then...she hit Kuma...it wasn't a smack either. She punched him and sent him flying back; he'd never seen anything like that before. No one he knew could move Kuma if he didn't want to be moved.

Shin knew he was staring, but no one was more shocked than Kuma, who was sprawled out in the water. And Yamaguchi yelled at him.

“Don't ever do anything rotten like stealing! You guys are a disgrace to delinquents. Making fun of teachers is fine. Getting into fights is fine. But...don't do anything cowardly! Be delinquents with pride and dignity.” Then she'd told them to get to school...and walked out of the water and up the river bank.

Shin, still stunned, had sent Kuma on ahead to school and made his way to the gang hideout...but when he got there...he found the doors on the floor the hinges busted. The thugs were unconscious and in a pile. Beaten and bruised and the money was nowhere in sight.

When he caught up to Kuma at school the others were trying to mob the faculty for mistreating Kuma. And then she walked in with a battle cry of “Don't lay a hand on my students.” The fighting stopped and she walked in, everyone moving out of her way...the money bag was in her hand. She'd gotten it back and told head teacher she'd found it in the trash by the bathroom.

She hadn't ratted Kuma out...and Shin didn't understand her at all.

 

Time after time she surprised them and suddenly he found himself coming to school every day. On time even. She saved him and Minami from the Ara High gang...she helped clear Uchi's name and caught a thief...all without making them feel like trash. She always greeted them with a smile and was eager to help them with any problem. Most of all, school was suddenly fun and he couldn't wait to see what she'd do next.

 

When Noda betrayed Fujiyama-sensei's secret, which was her working as a hostess some nights, Yankumi had acted as if he'd betrayed her in some way. Like it was her secret he had told. She went so far as to hit him, like she had Kuma. It seemed that was her reaction when they broke her code of conduct.

She had agreed that Fujiyama had been in the wrong, working at a hostess club, and throwing away Noda's present. But Noda had snitched and earned her wrath and Shin had to grab her to keep her from hitting Noda a second time. He was barely able to hold her back she was so strong, using his whole body to pull her back and keep her from him. Hell Minami had to help him otherwise he would have lost his grip on her while she yelled at Noda.

When her rage failed and changed to hurt and sorrow they let her go and she continued her scolding. Noda left and Shin risked getting punched to talk to her. “What that guy did was really low, but I can understand how he must have felt.” She didn't answer him, her body still trembling with rage and hurt and...panic?

But she found a way to fix things, with their help, though she'd made a ridiculous promise to save Fujiyama-sensei. When everything was resolved, after 3D had proven themselves dedicated to saving someone they liked...in this case it was Fujiyama...he found out just why Yankumi had been so furious with Noda.

 

It started with an odd ringtone in the bushes, and ended with him sitting inside a Yakuza headquarters where he met Yankumi's grandfather...who bowed to him and asked him to keep Yankumi's family a secret.

“I have a favor to ask of you man to man. Kumiko is struggling every day to be a good teacher to you guys. But if my business is known, she'll get fired. I won't ask you to be quiet on her behalf. But if you have the heart to accept her as your teacher, would you please, keep this secret.”

Shin remembered sitting there, the words not wanting to come at first because he couldn't imagine not seeing Yankumi in that dirty classroom every day. He couldn't imagine her being fired, a world where he didn't see her dorky grin, hear her scolding voice, or see her stand her ground.

He agreed to keep her secret, because he'd finally met an adult who he could trust. A teacher who wouldn't betray him...someone he wouldn't betray. Someone who had fought for him...someone he would fight for.

And so it went. He kept her secret, though he did tell her that he knew, just to watch her spaz a bit. Teasing her was fun and he couldn't help it. What he hadn't expected...was her following him home and attempting to cook for him...or her dragging him home with her for dinner. More than once. It happened at least once a week, and really he couldn't complain, wouldn't complain because...because Yankumi was becoming the most important person in his life.

And before he even realized what had happened...he was in love with her.

 

The first time he showed his feelings, what was in his heart to her, was when they went chasing after her after she'd turned in her resignation. It was their fault, they never should have confronted those reporters...it was his fault...he'd led the others out there. The media just couldn't keep their mouths shut and not everyone could keep their hands off. So she'd taken responsibility and quit. And they'd run after her. Screaming for her not to go; for her to come back. He couldn't stop himself, he yelled after her, letting her know what was in his heart for the first time.

“Didn't you tell us to be honest with our feelings? Are you doing that now? Aren't you lying to yourself?”

The others joined in with cries of “Don't quit Yankumi!”

And then she shouted back at them, nothing but lies as she cried. Saying she was tired of taking care of them...how troublesome it was to be their teacher. Her lies got so outrageous that she couldn't face them as she spoke. “I'm fed up with being your teacher!” Her body was already shaking in sorrow.

“You're lying!” He shouted back.

“I'm not!” She started walking away, but he could hear her choking back sobs...and his own sorrow was unleashed.

“Stop messing around! You promised...to see us through to the end. You said you were going to get all of us to graduate together, didn't you? Yankumi!” He couldn’t yell anymore without crying so the others did it for him until they couldn't see her anymore. He felt dead inside...and knew they wouldn't just be able to let her go so easily.

 

The second time he showed his feelings she wasn't there right away. They barged into the symposium and begged that the Director listen to what they had to say. Hands clenched at their sides, never raising their arms to fight. They simply begged earnestly and stood their ground, not letting the staff push them out of the gym.

“Is something wrong with you since you're trying to defend that violent teacher?” The Director yelled over their pleas. “There's no way that kind of person can guide students as a teacher.”

Shin pushed through the human blockade. “It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter whether Yamaguchi Kumiko is from a yakuza family. It doesn't matter whether people regard her as a violent teacher. That doesn't matter at all to us!” He took a breath. “She has taught us many things. I have always thought adults and teachers weren't to be trusted. But she changed my mind. Maybe I can trust her. Maybe I can open up my heart to her.”

He hadn't meant to say that part, but it couldn't be helped. He wanted them to know just how important she was to him...because he had no one else like her in his life. The others spoke while he composed himself, telling everyone there how she had helped them, how she had changed them. That she hadn't judged them the way every other adult who looked at them had. And when they were done the Director only had one thing to say.

“Is that all you have to say?”

It wasn't. “If you insist on not reinstating her, we will all...” He pulled his resignation letter from his jacket and held it up for the Director and everyone to see. “...withdraw from school.” The others held up their letters and then they dropped them. Cameras flashed and Shin didn't care...until he heard her voice.

“Wait!”

They all turned to see her walking toward them, eyes full of anger and fire. His heart was in his throat when she picked up his letter. “Such a stupid thing.” She whispered.

She gave her most heartfelt speech, and said goodbye to them...she was crying...he was crying...all of 3D had tears on their faces. And then head teacher did something unthinkable. He tore up Yankumi's resignation letter...and reinstated her. The Director stared at him in horror but couldn't fire her. Not after everything had been said. Not after the applause she'd been given.

Uchi's voice was soft in his disbelief. “So, she doesn't have to quit?”

Shin remembered how he almost choked on his words. “Of course not.” Then they had lifted her up and paraded her around the gym, victory cries filling the air. They had their teacher back. They had Yankumi.

The third time he revealed his feelings was at graduation. Well...it was if you didn't count his little confrontation with his rivals. Though only Shinohara was the one he worried about. Tetsu and the weird cop didn't stand a chance. Maybe he'd been a little cocky, declaring that it wasn't just the three of them chasing after her...he considered himself in the running.

 

“I can never trust teachers. Schools are all the same. That's what I thought. I was wrong. Here at this school, there is one that I could trust whole heartedly.” He couldn't really remember the rest of his speech...and it didn't matter...he would remember the feeling of that day always. But three times he had revealed his feelings for her in public, in a roundabout way.

There was only one thing left to do.

xxx

Some of his most memorable moments of the year...were the first time he'd called her Yankumi. The looks on his classmates faces when they saw her fight for the first time. Watching her with Yuta, thinking she'd be a great mother. There were so many more, every time she fought for them, ran with them, saved them. He fell more and more in love with her.

So the next day, barely twenty-four hours after they had said their final goodbyes to her as her first students he went to her home. He stood there, taking a few moments to work up his nerve. She was yakuza after all and could kill him easily. Hopefully she wouldn't. 

Hopefully Tetsu wouldn't.

He passed the front gate, walked through the front garden, and entered. “Oi Yankumi!” He called out.

She poked her head in the entryway and frowned. “Eh? Sawada?”

“Do you have a few moments? I want to talk to you about something.”

“Of course.”

“Walk with me?”

She nodded, slipped on her shoes, and followed him out. They walked back the way he had come and he tried to calm his heart.

Maybe with this fourth confession she'd understand.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: No more recaps! This is all me! Yay!
> 
> Note 2: Somehow this ended up being the shortest part...darn. This is also the end of the fic. There is more to come though so watch for it!

Walk Beside You  
calikocat

Word count: 1108

XXX

“Kumiko.” He kept his voice even and gentle, trying to convey how serious he was, and that he was not joking.

“Eh? Since when do you call me that?”

“Since now. Since everyone but you knows how I feel, even though I've screamed at you with all my might. You're the only person I've ever fully opened my heart up to.”

She grinned and punched him in the shoulder, he did his best not to wince but he knew there'd be a bruise there later. “Oi, stop. That sounds like a love confession.” 

“It is.” She froze at his words and her grin slipped away. “I've confessed three times already, indirectly.”

“Eh? When? Where?”

“When you resigned and we chased after you. You always told us to be honest with our feelings.” Her eyes got wider, making the first connection. “At the symposium...you weren't there yet...but I told them all that maybe I could trust you. Maybe I could open up my heart to you.”

“You...you said that at graduation.”

“That was the third time.”

“Oh.” She blinked, and blushed. “Sawa-...Shin.”

“And this is the fourth.” He swallowed. “Kumiko.”

“Yes?”

“I'm not yet the man I want to be, a man worthy of you.”

“Oi!”

He grinned down at her. “You need a strong man who can run beside you, not someone who can only watch your back as you run ahead. Not someone who is easily left behind. You wanted each of us to live our dreams...the only dream I have is you, Kumiko.”

“Shin.”

“I'm not asking for an answer now. I'm only asking that you keep me in mind.”

She was quiet for a long moment before she nodded. “Somehow...you were already there. I kept finding myself confiding in you. Whenever I needed to talk, needed advice, or company I went to you. When it was important you were the person I thought of...not Shinohara.”

“Can I kiss you?”

She blinked, and then glared at him. “Why are you asking me that? It would mean more if you just did it.”

“I thought you might hit me, a sort of muscle reaction, if you weren't expecting it.”

“Oh...yeah that's a possibility.”

He stepped closer. “Kumiko. Would you like to go to the movies, there's a new Yakuza flick out.”

“That would be nice.”

Shin leaned down and gave her kiss, chaste as it was it made his heart race, and left her speechless. “Shall I walk you back? I need to talk to your grandfather.”

She nodded and took his hand in hers. “Walk with me.”

“Where ever you want to go I'll be beside you if you want me.”

She grinned up at him. “I got it already, now come on. I'll keep Tetsu busy while you talk to grandpa.”

“Thanks.”

xxx

They walked back in comfortable silence, exchanging smiles all along the way, hands still clasped. They only let go when they entered her house and exchanged their shoes for slippers.

“Come speak to me again before you leave.” She bit her lip and then stood up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. “For luck.” And then disappeared down the hall.

He watched her for a moment, and then turned to face Kuroda Ryuichiro, who was standing before him. The old man smiled and motioned toward the low table, and they sat, facing each other. “You know,” Ryuichiro started. “I expected you to come here like this much sooner.”

Shin nodded. “I wanted to, but she wasn't ready, and wouldn't have accepted my confession while I was still her student. I had to wait until after graduation.”

“You do know my granddaughter well...and probably one of the few men I know who does not fear her or her temper. You handled her well that time when Yuta was here.”

He smiled and ducked his head a little. “That night surprised me...I didn't know Tetsu or the others were afraid of her.”

“And you weren't.”

Shin shrugged. “She's Yankumi.”

Ryuichiro laughed and smiled at Shin. “I see. So? Now that you're no longer her student and you've confessed? For a fourth time.” 

“We're going to see a movie.”

“A Yakuza movie?”

“Of course.”

The old man nodded and then his face became serious. “What are your other plans?”

Shin took a breath and spoke carefully. “University...and then law school.”

“Law school?”

“Yes. Dating Kumiko...being involved with her and her family...I thought knowing everything I can about the law would be wise.”

“I see.” The smile was back. “When you're ready, and it’s more official; come talk to me again. I'll introduce you to the business.”

“Thank you.”

xxx

He was sitting outside when she joined him again. “So, how did it go?”

“I'm alive; and Grandpa gave his blessing. More or less.”

She blinked and frowned. “More or less?”

“After we've been dating for a while he wants me to come back and see him specifically...so he can introduce me to the business.”

“Shin! You don't have to-”

“You're dream is to be a teacher, and you've proven that it’s your destiny to be one. My dream is to be with you, and be whatever you need. You need someone to run the family business. I can do that for you.”

Yankumi was quiet for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face. “You are a natural leader...and you've got brains and guts.” She nodded to herself and then grinned at him. “You'll need a name.”

“I have a name.”

She laughed. “Grandpa is called the Rising Dragon...you'll need a name like that.”

“What would you call me?”

“Hmm...a lion.”

“A lion?”

“Yep. That's what I thought of the first time I saw you there in the gym the first day of school.”

“I reminded you of a lion?”

“Mmm. A lazy one that had just woken up from a nap.”

“Oi.” He started to elbow her, but she dodged and laughed.

“We'll call you Oedo's Lazy Lion.”

“I'll show you lazy.” And he chased after her, and she stayed just ahead of him. Until he caught his second wind and managed to run beside her. Just the way he wanted.

He still needed a better name than Oedo's Lazy Lion though.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Notes: If you're not familiar with Gokusen...even if you're not into J Dramas give it a try. It rocks. I love it as much as I love Buffy. o^^o Or maybe you have watched it and want to refresh your memory. Either way, here's some links.
> 
> Episode 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eN8gkbH5C9Q  
> Episode 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2NgK4km9r8  
> Episode 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNrTY03yya4  
> Episode 4: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=la6NuIFWdRA  
> Episode 5: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjkmLoVGdZM  
> Episode 6: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zB1gymJPyU  
> Episode 7: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDMsfgbRxig  
> Episode 8: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mR7iyEBKtCQ  
> Episode 9: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01_K-4Aa4xs  
> Episode 10: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQGWSrh2WqE  
> Episode 11: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84DxMGRelrc  
> Episode 12: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIL3aLDx9VE
> 
> Special: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gi2L6dJVdAM


End file.
